


The Way Things Should Have Been

by nandonman



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: AU where Mike & Sam are in each others' places, Almost Serious, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Destroy Cinema Gender Roles, F/F, Jess Lives, Jessam, M/M, Major Jessam, Mike in a towel, Mike stays hard like he'll get those killers on u in a second if you cross him, Sam saves Jess, Washingroe undertones, almost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandonman/pseuds/nandonman
Summary: Jess and Mike? Sam being the subject of the Horror Scene With Naked Woman? Wrong. Incorrect. Unjust. Sam and Jess together in their sexcapade? Mike running around in a towel cursing as he desperately tries to find a knob for the door to escape through? Perfect. Revolutionary. As things should be.
Relationships: Mike Munroe/Josh Washington, Past Emily Davis/Jessica Riley (Until Dawn), Sam Giddings/Jessica Riley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Our Dear Sammie

**Author's Note:**

> So I suuuuuck at actual multi-chapter fics, so the way this one will be formatted is with different sporadic scenes in each chapter. Kind of like a collection of oneshots under the same AU.
> 
> Anyways, sorry, and thank you for reading!

Jess was enjoying the peace, listening to the rustling of the leaves from the mountain wind, when a loud banging noise erupted beside her.

A little more afraid than she'd like to admit, Jess wandered to the source of the noise, where she found Chris and Mike on the other side of the station door. Immediately, she glared while unlocking the door, then rolled her eyes as Chris called her name.

"Jesss! Great to see you again!"

"Stuff it, glasses. You scared the hell out of me!"

"Yeah, Chris," Mike cut in. "You wouldn't want to scare her off. It's a cold mountain out here."

"Wow. Ok, that was totally creepy, but whatever." Chris shrugged it off before stepping past Jess back into the snow, Mike close behind.

Jess sighed and scooped her letter off the bench before either of those meat heads could get to it. Unfortunately for her, Chris noticed the motion and proceeded to scoop her scoop, the letter flying from her hands in one swift motion.

"Chris--"

"Ooh, what do we have here?"

Mike's eyebrows raised in curiosity. "Well don't keep us waiting. What is it, man?"

Hopeless, Jess just flipped them both off as Chris began his speel.

"Well, well. Seems someone has a crush on our own dearest Sammie Giddings."

Mike's eyebrows shot up further.

"Daamn!"

Annoyed, Jess reached for the letter, but Chris kept it from her.

"What does it say, I wonder?"

"Come _on_ , Chris!"

"It true, Jess? You know you can tell us anything." Mike is looking more than a little interested. _Ew._

"It's . . ."

Jess was faced with a dilemma. Part of her knew that there was no shame in telling them the truth, but the other part wanted nothing more than to never talk about her relationship with Sam to Mike Munroe. Ever.

"It's nothing." She shifted her weight, moving her braids behind her shoulders with two flicks of her wrist. "You'll find out eventually."

And with that, she snatched the letter back from Chris and began to make her way back to her bench.

"You guys go ahead. I'm just gonna . . . hang out. See if anyone else is coming."

"You mean _Sam_ ," Chris teased.

"Or whatever."

Jess was entirely done with the two men's antics, and she was relieved when they finally left, Chris pulling up his backpack by the straps in the nerdiest way possible, Mike hanging onto his own bag casually as it was tossed over one shoulder. They were talking, and Jess just knew it was about her.

_Freaks._

But the horrible conversation was worth it because a few minutes later, Sam arrived. Sam's knock was much softer than Mike's brutal bashing, and the action had Jess's heart thumping for different reasons.

_A whole weekend to ourselves in a gorgeous lodge. No parents to watch out for. No rules, no laws. What could go wrong?_

"Hey, Sam."

Jess smiled as Sam stepped out from behind the door. A few feet away, Jess thought of the letter stuffed into her bag. A written confession--Jess knew it was cheesy as hell, but she also knew Sam was totally into that sort of thing. She was a true mystic at heart, which was close enough to Jess's true romantic side for her to have some idea how to treat Sam right. Not that she had to worry about much. Sam never missed a chance to do anything to make Jess smile. And she loved her for that.

"Jess!"

Sam's face lit up as she tackled Jess into a tight hug. The brim of Sam's fur lined hat tickled Jess's temple, but she let it be.

"God, Sam, it's been like a week. If that."

"I know," Sam cooed, her face buried in Jess's shoulder. "I'm just glad to see you again."

Jess couldn't help but smile. Ah, there she goes again. Making Jess happy.

"Come on," Jess giggled, pulling away from their hug as an idea popped into her mind.

"You ever had a snowball fight before?"

Sam smirked, her arms crossing in a confident pose.

"Oh, sweetheart. They used to call me the Snowball Queen."

Jess couldn't help but let a breathy laugh escape her. "Okay, that sounds vaguely dirty."

Sam smirked even wider, stepping aside to let Jess have the advantage of the first snowball. "My lady."

"Wow. Confident, are we?" Jess put on a smile, intimidated though she was, and followed the direction of Sam's outstretched arm.

Sam couldn't help that her eyes flickered down to Jess's swaying hips, but if Jess noticed, she didn't complain.

"Okay, I'll count to three and whoever--"

Sam was cut off when Jess's ball of snow hit her right on the chest.

"Oh-- _Oh!_ It is _so_ on."

Sam scampered past Jess, pushing her lightly and darting around the porch to hide behind a tree. Jess recovered quickly, laughing as she bent to make more snowballs.

"Heads up, Samantha!"

Jess waited until Sam's head shot up to shoot her snow right into her cheek.

Sam looked flabbergasted.

"Ok, _darling_. I see how it is."

Jess smiled, giggling--that is, until a flurry of snow sailed towards her.

Shrieking, Jess ducked underneath the porch's railing and ran, bent over, to the safety of a different tree. In front of her, she heard Sam curse, then the shoveling of more snow as Sam presumably reloaded.

Jess smirked, snowball in hand, as she searched for a place to throw at Sam.

Briefly, she noticed a bird fly down onto the picnic table between them.

"Gotcha!"

Jess reacted quickly, getting up from behind her tree and running blindly into the clearing. Adrenaline pumped into her veins as Sam scrambled to catch her from behind. And catch her she did. A few feet away, Jess came tumbling to the ground, supported by Sam's hands guiding her to the snow below, cradling her head.

With a soft thump, Jess's head hit the palms of Sam's hands, who cringed and ducked her head in pain.

"Sam?"

Jess looked up worriedly, but Sam only met her gaze with a smile.

"I'm fine."

Jess bit her lip, and noticed the position they were in--Sam on top of her, knees on either side of her hips, her hands behind Jess's head. Her body must be tense, supporting herself like that.

Gently, Jess reached up and moved Sam's hands down to be on either side of her shoulders.

She blinked and looked up at Sam, their eyes meeting.

"Sam . . ."

But her words were stolen when Sam bent down to capture her lips in a kiss.

The kiss was quick, but sweet--and maybe it was the adrenaline of the "fight," but Jess wished they were somewhere else right then. Somewhere warmer.

Pulling back, Jess smiled against her girlfriend's lips and looked into her eyes.

"Easy there, sugar. We'll freeze out here if we don't leave for the lodge soon."

"Hmm. I guess you're right." Sam pursed her lips, eyes moving to take in the features of Jess's face. "We should definitely leave. Soon."

Jess rolled her eyes as Sam leaned down for another kiss, and gently, she pushed her back. Sam complied, and Jess sat up, wiping the snow from her hair.

"Come on, hun. I don't want to freeze to death out here. And I don't want you to either."

"I'm flattered."

Sam put a hand to her heart, then stood up and offered it to Jess.

Jess took her hand, gasping as Sam pulled her into her arms.

"Jessica Riley. I just want to tell you now that I'm gonna do whatever I can to make this weekend perfect. For you."

Jess blushed, and she shyly rested her hands on Sam's outstretched arms.

"Of course it'll be, Sammie. It'll be with you."

At that, Sam smiled, narrowing her eyes as if to say _Smooth, Jess._

But Jess wasn't smooth.

She was just telling the truth.


	2. The Sexcapade Begins

Later that night in the lodge, Sam and Jess walked inside with the others after waiting (patiently on Sam's part, impatiently on Jess's) for Chris to get the door open. Almost immediately, they find themselves being drawn to the first couch they see. Even after all the sitting on the cable car, the walk to the lodge was still quite a feat.

However, just as they began to get comfortable, a voice rang out from across the room.

Emily.

"Oh my god, can you two be any more obvious? No one wants in on your territory, honey."

She was glaring at Sam, arms crossed as Matt stood behind her, already bracing himself for what was to come.

Sam opened her mouth to try to pass off the comment, but Jess beat her to it.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Oh, can you not hear me? Is her sluttiness too loud?"

Emily is still glaring at Sam, and surprisingly, Sam is meeting her gaze, confused but level headed.

Jess scoffs in disbelief, standing from her spot on the couch. Sam tries to grab her wrist--to tell her _it's not worth it_ , but Jess ignores her look and shrugs off her hand, walking closer to the black haired woman opposite of her.

"Look, I get it. It's weird and all being the ex but attacking my girlfriend won't get you anywhere."

"Attacking? Do you see any claws?"

Jess leaned forward, narrowing her eyes at Emily's parted lips. "No, but I think I see some fangs."

Emily gasps and covers her mouth. "Oh my _god_ \--"

But just then, to the deep relief of Sam, Matt intervenes.

"Emily. Come on."

"No, stay out of this, Matt." Emily turns back to her ex and looks past her at Sam.

"I can't believe you settled for _her._ I guess dying your hair wasn't enough blonde for you, was it?"

Jess clenched her fists. Emily was walking a dangerous road.

"Blonde jokes? Really? What's next, we're just two idiot bimbos?"

Emily tilts her chin up at that. "At least _I_ can think. 4.0, bitch. Honor roll. Suck on that when you're trying to sleep your way into a job."

"Who needs brains when you have _all_ the natural advantages you can handle. And besides, Sam's studying to be a nurse in the fall. What are you doing? Journaling?"

Before Emily can make a retort, Matt cuts her off--again.

"Emily! Please. This isn't what we're here for."

" _Matt_ , I said to stay out of th--"

"Guys!"

Josh's voice.

"Stop it! Okay? Matt's right. This isn't why we're here. It's not . . . what I wanted."

Everyone seems to humble themselves at that, Jess looking down and fiddling with her belt loops, Emily crossing her arms and looking everywhere but at Sam and Jess.

Josh has stood from the fireplace now, and his eyes meet Sam's.

"Sam. Why don't you and Jess check out that guest cabin I told you about?"

Sam looks to Emily, then to Jess, and nods.

"Good idea, Josh."

Jess takes one last look at Emily, a bit of regret in her eyes, before it disappears and she's back to sauntering away, going to lock arms with Sam and even placing a kiss on her cheek as they walk away, leaving a fuming Emily behind.

"Hey, porn stars."

Josh is peeking is head out of the doorway to the balcony where Sam and Jess are awaiting their adventure to the cabin. The two turn at Josh's entrance, and Sam reaches out to catch the keys that he tosses.

"You'll need these."

"Porn stars?" Jess's face is amused.

"It's not my thing, but somebody'd pay to see it. Mike, probably."

"Oh, God. Ew."

"Mhm. You two have fun out there."

And then he's gone, and it's just Sam and Jess. Alone. In the freezing air, still hand in hand.

"Alright, so that's that then. Keys, check."

Sam starts to walk, and Jess's hand slips from Sam's.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

Sam stops and turns to Jess, who looks troubled.

"Do you think Josh was trying to tell us something? Tell me something?"

Sam pauses, then it hits her, her lips forming a small 'O.'

"Oh--no, I wouldn't worry about it. Mike's just . . . Mike. Poor guy's probably pretty frustrated, up on this mountain all by his lonesome. If he hits on anyone--and he will--it's best just to ignore him."

Jess thinks on that, then nods.

"Okay, good. Cause no offense, but he's so not my type."

Sam narrows her eyes.

"--And, I'm dating the most beautiful girl in the world and would never take her for granted."

Sam seems pleased with that.

"Well, shall we?"

Sam motions to the staircase, and Jess rubs her hands together in excitement.

"Yes! Sexcapade, here we go-"

Sam scoffs then shakes her head before following Jess down the stairs.

"You've been waiting to use that one, haven't you?"

"Nope. 100% improv. Take notes, Samantha."

Sam's eyes began to once again drift down to Jess's swaying hips at the mention of the 'sexcapade.'

"Oh, I will."


End file.
